Pacific Love
by Tiigerliily
Summary: Chris    -fictonal-   , Romanova, Eliza    -fictional-   , Rabotkinov and The Agent tell their story about the situation in Pacific City. Takes place a few years after Crackdown, before Crackdown 2. Agent X Romanova and Agent X Rabotkinov.
1. Chris Tells His Story

Prologue: Chris

Hello. My name is Chris Iceizlle, gang leader of Da Crizpz. If you haven't left your house the last five months, we're one of the New Gangs, actually the most powerful at the moment.

Lotsa things changed since The Agent was created. I remember when I was still a Los Muertos recruit, dealing in drugs, damaging carts, stealin ice cream from 7-year olds...

Great times, bro, great times.

But then The Agent, - formally known as Clone 947, but that's too difficult to rememba - was stolen from Czermenc-guy, a Shai-Gen boss, and used by the frickin Agency!

They used him to eliminate the three Old Gangs, Los Muertos, The Volk and the Shai-Gen, specially the gang bosses. As far as I know only one of them escaped, Rabotkinov, one of the Volk's guys. Wonder were he is.

Some people claim they saw him in the harbour the night before he left, I think itsa urban myth, I mean, that's Mikhailov's territory and he's a very agressive guy you know, he'll bash you if you do something he doesn't like. Like gettin on his terrain without permission.

Anyway, The Agent also killed lotsa my buddies, Jaret, Esteban, Diego... Miss those guys, very loyal, no snitches like Alfonzo... He betrayed many of us!

Well, anyway, he's dead now, the hypcritical a-hole. That's the first thing I took care of when I started out my gang...

My gang, Da Chrizpz, operates in what the citizens call Los Muertos Area nowadays. Why there? I'm not interested in the Volk or Shai-Gen Area's. By the way, as you might know, Volk Area's haunted. No funny bussiness! The tormented souls of Romanova, Mikhailov and possibly Rabotkinov roam there.

In the Los Muertos I took everything. The lighthouse, the gym, the big mansion, the garage, the rooftops... Also build some new locations, like Da ChrizCave. Flash!

Things are goin well for me and my new recruits. Citizens scared to hell, lotsa money, drugs and hookers whenever we want... Like the Old Times, but no Agent!

I have absolutley no idea where The Agent is. Got missing short after he cleaned up the city. Maybe he retired. Maybe he died. Who knows. As long as he doesn't come back.


	2. Romanova Tells Her Story

Capter 1: Romanova

Hello. I'm Olga 'Meat' Romanova...

Or what remained of her.

I'm one of the many Gang Rulers who died 'cause of The Agent, also known as Clone 947.

I don't understand how. He's a total moron! He just walked into my hideout, he had that expression on his face, like he wanted to ask me: ''Hello, can I buy a pair of socks here? Size 4,5 please.''

And I was like: ''No, never gonna happen, but you CAN get some explosives for free'' and I fired a few rockets his way. He realised I was really pissed, so he ran away. I told my recruits to stay in the cave and followed him...

Sigh.

I shouldn't talk about him like that. He's not really a moron, he just haven't got much brain cells 'cause he's a clone. And he would never ask anything about socks...

I'm just mad at him, okay? He just...

He just broke my heart.

I remember it really well, the night I died, the night I was murdered by... him.

_* flashback *_

''Here we are again, Cloney.''

''Olga...'' His voice sounded deeply sad. ''What have you done, Olga? Why? Why you bad now?''

''I've always been bad, Cloney. That's just who I am, allright?''

''No. Not allright.''

''Go away, Clone. Or surrender. Your choice.''

''Can't. Have to clean up the city and you piece of dirt.''

A shadow fell to my face.

''How dare you.''

''Sorry, Olga. But you just like a coke can. Pretty and colorfull at the beginning... Crushed, polluting and annoying now. And evil! But coke ain't evil! No, no!''

''How poetic of you.''

We were silent for several minutes. We didn't reach to our weapons. We wanted to stay there forever, or atleast 'til sunrise. It was so peaceful.

Then the unthinkable happened.

We heard noises, and I know who caused them.

My soldiers were looking for me. They probably thought I was in trouble and they wanted to help.

But what if they found me and Clone 947, not fighting, talking, rather being a romantic couple...

We both would be killed. Cloney knew it also.

''We should fight now'' he whispered ''one of us have chance to survive.''

''Excelent idea'' I replied.

''Not excelent. Not at all. Only option.''

I nodded.

He looked down, and muttered: ''I love you. Good luck.''

''Good luck, Clone. Oh and...'' I really didn't wanted to tell him, my pride got in the way... But I knew I had to swallow it. It was my last chance, the voices sounded more near.

''I love you too.''

BANG!

My opponent had fired his weapon before I even noticed he had one. It was a rocket lancher, definatly stolen from my secret storage.

I was lucky, Clone had missed me on purpose. He winked at me and I smiled. Not a happy smile, it was as sour as a lemon.

''This may hurt a little. I'm sorry. You sweet.''

Clone raised his weapon again and I knew it were the end. I closed my eyes and thought of butterflies and honeycakes, anything to not to feel the pain.

Which didn't help. My head cracked open like an over-ripe watermelon. My limbs felt like they were burning. The blood streamed down my face, it was even hotter than the fire.

And before my heart stopped beating...

It certainly broke.

Then my soul left my mulitated body. It was a strange experience, never felt anything like that before.

No pain. No emotions. Just freedom, and feeling light like a feather, eventhough I'm heavily obese.

A pretty light appeared. No, pretty isn't the right word, neither is beautiful. Wonderful, stunning, amazing, gorgeous, or...

Heavenly. Yeah, that's the word, heavenly.

I was almost there. I saw the faces of my father and my older brother, who passed away many, many years.

I was so happy. Suddenly I felt like everything was allright again, like before I got in the gang, before Mikhailov smuggled me to America, before the misery in life began...

I realised I'd go to heaven.

I reached out for my father. I could almost touch his fingers, we both smiled, I would be daddy's little girl again, happiness was just a few centimeters away... Millimeters...

I was unprepared of what happened shortly before my Grand Entrance in Paradise...

The portal broke into pieces. Damn sharp pieces, if you ask me.

Gravity sucked me back to Earth, but I didn't have a body anymore. Maybe peace-keepers took it, maybe my recruits burried me, or maybe my body was just charred to ashes.

_* end of flashback *_

Sigh. Later I found out the latter was the case, while investegating my terrain I found some locks of hair and remnants of clothing. It's sad I had to end like this, in my opinion. It's a shame.

I had lots of goals in life. Make money for my mother in Russia, inspire other poor immigrants and rule The Red Empire instead of that sissy of a Golyak.

Beautiful objectives, very ambitious. Now I've only one mission ahead.

I will avenge my dead body.


	3. Rabotkinov Tells His Story

Chapter 2: Rabotkinov

Hello. My name is Botki. Though, I wasn't always called that.

They used to call me Viktor 'The Curse' Rabotkinov. Yes, yes, of course you know that name. Of course you are scared of me... Hey, slow down, why don't you just listen? I'm a better man than I used to be, you know.

My full nickname was 'The Curse Of Death'. I suppose it was a little too long, so they cut 'Of Death' out because that was the most obvious. All of my victims died at some point, maybe not immediatly, I liked to keep suffering, nearly dying people allive for a few days... It was my idea of fun. I like those desperate screaming voices. Eventhough it was a little perverse... Probably.

Now I'm a total different person. I'm a much better man now. I mean, no more torment, you know.

No, I've started my own bussiness, Botki International. It's a great line of shoes and accesoiries. I'm a man of many interests, you could say.

Ineterests and inspiration... But now I'm running out of the last. And when I run out of inspiration I always...

Consult my old diary.

I want to make something really different, something aggressive, romantic, sporty and dramatic. All in one pair of shoes. The story of my life. Yes. It's gonna be marvelous.

I look up the most tragic and dramatic pages, when my life was in a big change, when I became the man I'm nowadays. 2007... Lets start... where it all started. 07-07-2007.

_07-07-2007_

_Dear diary,  
Today was a bad day, a very, ve-ry bad day. Ten o'clock in the morning me and my men got the terrible news...  
Romanova died. I liked her a lot. She was a cruel, strong woman and she had the same problems with integration as I used to have. She was like a younger niece to me, a very BIG younger niece! Lots of meat on that bitch, I should've killed her before to force my Vikt-ims to canibalism before they gonna die the same way as the fatty... Did that with other people, kinda funny.  
But that would be cruel. I really loved Romanova. Anyway, it's impossible. Romanova exploded._

When I look back at it I'm a little surprised. I forced people to canibalism and killed them after their horrible meal? What was I thinking? I should've sold the meat to living canibals, at least that would've made some money.

Well, not excactly SOME money... It would've been better bussiness than this stupid line of shoes. Makes a real bad living.

I look deep inside my mind. Do I have inspiration for what I call: The RabotkiShoe? No. Not yet. I should read more, by the way, I slightly enjoy this.

_07-15-2007_

_Dear diary,  
The Agent killed more of my collegues last night, Bragov and Sovetnik. I have the unpleasant feeling I could be the next target... And as you know I really love corpses, but I wouldn't enjoy BEING one of them!_

_07-16-2007_

_Dear diary,  
That agent was nosing around on my terrain. I don't trust him! Not at all! I told my recruits to take extra care of the main entrance and I placed a few bombs in the water. That should stop him._

My memories intrigue me so much... And the best pages are about to come.

_07-18-2007_

_Dear diary,  
The Agent dared to break in, and he almost succeed! It sucks seed to admit it, but I was scared to Death for a little while. Only few of my collegues are left and all of the Los Muertos are 'gone', thanks to him. I need to kill him (or let my dear followers do it) before it's to late and we all perish._

_07-19-2007_

_Dear diary,  
This morning something weird and unusual happened. I spoke to the Agent, he's actually a nice guy!  
I remember it very well. I wanted to investigate Romanova's cave to see what was left of her, and what I could 'recycle', to say it in less morbid words.  
I had to shot a few Peacekeepers, but that wasn't much of a problem to me, it was rather a plesure 'cause of those icy shouts.  
7 dead Peacekeepers later I finally arrived the small dune near the caves. That's where Romanova used to test her explosives, like I said in an earlier entry I joined her once and it was much fun. I remember something went wrong and a few of her soldiers got burns! Wounds always interested me, they could give me an org... Never mind.  
Then I saw the guy. First I was scared, but immediatly I realised it was the perfect opportunity to kill him. I reloaded my guns, wiped a fluff of my jacket and gathered courage while I was taking a deep breath.  
I walked over to him, while I was focusing my gun on the big, muscular Afro-American. He heard me, I suppose, and turned around with the speed of light. I wanted to shot him but I saw his face was wet of tears. It looked so pitiable... Even I couldn't... Nobody would... I didn't kill 'm. Instead of that we had a simple conversation, which went like this:  
''Hey. My name is Viktor.''  
''My name Clone 947.''  
''The Agent?''  
''Yes.''  
''What are you doing here?''  
''Doesn't matter.''  
''You don't want to tell me?''  
''No.''  
Silence. I interrupted it, I said something sick and wrong, I can barely believe I...  
''You're handsome, Clone.''  
I also remember the disgusting, gay smile I gave him... He seemed to like it and said:  
''You handsome too. Just like... Anyway. I see you again? In Los Muertos area? We talk?''  
I was stunned. Did The Agent, my greatest enemy, try to arrange a date with me? Strangely, I said:  
''Yes. Tonight.''_

While reading this I laugh out loud. This entry always make me laugh, eventough it's not that funny. I'm looking forward to the next page...

_07-20-2007_

_Dear diary,  
I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe what just happened!  
I met Clone in the Los Muertos area, at the beach. It was terribly... romantic. Gosh. Disgusting. I should kill both of us...  
But it felt so right. So right, so wrong, so NAUSEATING and UNNATURAL! I couldn't fight the moonlight, nobody can, according to Leanne Rimmes or whatever the bitch is called. Unfortunatly she's RIGHT!  
It was like a romantic movie, and I extremely dislike romantic movies, esspecially amateurish ones like the one I ened up in!  
I'm not sure if I should write it down. If my soldiers ever come to read it it would be a great excuse to execute me. Besides, I'm far too disgusted too...  
We kissed. We cuddled. We... you get the damned idea, right? I'm NOT going to write it down! NO WAY! It wasn't even voluntary! I must've been drugged, it's impossible that I... Espacially me... All the Russian girls I 'took', which I enjoyed very much.  
The thing is, I enjoyed the Agent as much as I enjoyed them...  
I think I have to vomit._

Ha ha, I was so narrow-minded back then! I didn't think biseksual people exist, in my opinion, you were OR straight OR gay. And I thought all gay people should die, accept for lesbians, they were hot.

Now I know you don't choose who you fall in love with, whether they male or female. Most people fall in love with just one gender, usually the opposite. But I'm an exception, not just talking about seksuality!

Now a more tragic chapter is about the come. All-righty then. Lets take a deep breath and dive into a less pleasant part of the story of my life.

_07-23-2007_

_Deay diary,  
While writing this I'm not at my bedroom. No, I'm on the road and I stopped for a little while to drink a bit coffee and write another entry. Probably the last one in this journal... I only have a few pages left. I suppose that's enough.  
My lover and I were at our second date tonight. It was full moon, AGAIN, like always in Pacific City.  
We were in the harbour, Bragov's terrain, I was surprised about the silence. I knew Bragov and his man were gone because Bragov passed away the 15th, but somehow I expected some faithful soldiers or watching Peacekeepers.  
Clone told me he had sent the Peacekeepers away and the soldiers were too afraid to come back. The harbour seemed haunted. I heard eerie sounds but I didn't see any ghosts. Something horrible happened...  
Sitting on the enourmous crates, after making out a little, which was delightful, Clone told me we should break up.  
''We gone too far'' he said.  
''I know, it was never my intention'' I replied. ''Nobody should ever come to know it.''  
''Yes. We will be killed. Gangs horrid, Peacekeepers no mercy either.'' _  
_''I know. I wish there was a way to go back in time and... Ah, well, it's too late.''  
''Not our fault. Destiny. Destiny most mercyless of all'' Clone spoke furious.  
''Yes, but you are supposed to be able to CHANGE your destiny, you just have to stay strong!'' I convinced him.  
''That's what I told Olga'' he whispered. ''Didn't help.''  
.''Romanova?''  
''Yes.'' His cheeks turned deeply red and that turned me deeply on. ''Romanova was old friend of mine.''  
''So that's why you were at her terrain, you know, the day we met! You seemed so sad, why did you kill her anyway?''  
I knew what was about to come...  
''My duty...''  
During the short silence I looked at Clone's fit body and I quickly crossed my legs. Ah well, he wouldn't have seen it, he looked at the ground, a few metres below us.  
Then he started to talk with an anxious, trembling voice.  
''And now my duty to kill, you know... yóu.''  
This was exactly what I expected, but I was shocked anyway. Would Clone really do that?  
As fast as I could I recovered and rose up high above him. He looked up to me and saw I grabbed my gun.  
''Not if I kill YOU before.''  
I focused my gun between Clone's eyes and when I was ready to pull the trigger...  
I saw his tears.  
I bent down to hug him and I planted a kiss on his forehead.  
''I never wanna lose you. Never'' someone whispered, I'm not sure whether it was Clone or me.  
After what seemed hours but were probably a few minutes Clone whispered:  
''This the end.''  
''Definately. Perhaps... I'll better go.''  
I patted Clone's arm and told him: ''It's allright, okay? Don't be sad. We will always last deep inside my black, rotten heart.''  
I always loved poetic phrases when torturing people, so it was very appropriate.  
When I wanted to give Clone my kiss goodbye we suddenly heard very loud music, which wasn't Leanne Rimmes, it was some kind of Gangsta Rap Los Muertos like to hear.  
It happens occasionally, Los Muertos or Shai-Gen on Volk terrain. They're very good collegues, though, I don't like them when interrupting romantic moments.  
''Those aren't ghosts, are day?'' I said full of sarcasm.  
''GO!'' Clone shouted. ''You not save here!''  
''I know but...''  
Voices. Time for La Grande Finale, Rabotkinov's Great Escape!  
I jumped off the crates, hitted the ground a little too hard, ran away a few metres and turned back and waved at Cloney.  
''Au revoir, mon amour!''  
''Oh... ehm... refawr?''  
''Cute...''  
Even louder voices. Without saying anything more I ran away with the speed of light._

_So, that's it, that's how I ended up here, on the roadside of some Shai-Damn highway. In my diary I've only got a half page left, I only have a half doughnut in my stomach and I've only have a half night to escape Pacific City. I'm so tired. Before I'm going to drive I'll better finish my half cup of Starbucks coffee.  
I'm wondering what I should do the rest of my life. I didn't study anything but surgery, but that wouldn't be a good idea, the temptation to hurt anybody would be too much. Well, I've always liked shoes and stuff. Maybe that's something.  
The only thing I know for sure is that I have to be brave, confident and optimistic from now on. That's the only way to get some sunshine in my life again._

_Viktor Rabotkinov, 1972-2007.  
Botki, 2007-present._

That's how it ended.

Isn't it beautiful? Sad, indeed, but hopeful in the end and everything turned out nicely.

I also learned a lesson. Now I finally realize what's the most important thing in life, it's the ability to...

''Hey boss. Want a cup of coffee?''

A red haired adolecent with glasses and freckles steps inside my office. It's Harold, he assists me.

''Why did you creep me up like that? Well?'' I ask offended.

''I called for you a couple of times. I thought, maybe there's something wrong with...''

''Allright, allright. Coffee.''

I rise from my chair, follow Harold and walk through the door. I've always had a weak point for the black, caffeinated drink.


	4. Eliza Tells Her Story

Chapter 3: Eliza

My name is Eliza Sweets, from the Los Muertos hood. I'm 21, student medicines and part time Peacekeeper. I don't really enjoy the work, but hey, someone has to do it! Besides, I'm this city so grateful for all the opportunities it gave me.

It's like the children of nowadays don't see them. They're all so negative, some join the New Gangs, others are afraid to go outside, lots of them just complain.

When I was 15 the city was far more dangerous. Terror every single day. Cars running over older citizens with the shopping bags still in their hands. The sound of bullets all during the day, and the nights weren't any better! Dealing in drugs, on every corner of every street. Vandalism. Raids. Murder. Assails...

I would almost been one of the assail victims. It was disgusting, the guy was coming closer and closer... I was just 15... nobody did anything, they had seen this happen many times... I was so scared, I cried and I was about to scream really loud when - fortunatly! - the Agent jumped in!

I felt so relieved when the Agent shot that bastard dead. I wanted to cheer loudly but I was still in shock. Trembling on my legs, not able to say anything. The Agent moved towards me.

''You okay?'' he asked.

I just nodded. I wasn't okay yet, and I'd probably always be traumatized, but I didn't want to seem ingratitude. I think the Agent saw something was wrong with me.

''Come on'' he said. ''We have fun!''

At first I didn't trust him, of course, but those friendly eyes and his funny smile convinced me it was allright.

''Okay'' I said with a voice that was more high pitched than usual. ''What are we going to do?''

''How 'bout...'' The Agent looked around and I saw his eyes light up for a short moment. He had an idea. ''Car!''

He pointed at a yellow vehicle.

Wow, a car.

''What about it?''

''I drive!''

''You're going to do what? That car isn't your property, by the way, someone's in it al...''

''Ready?''

Before I was able to finish my sentence the Agent had stopped the car and threw the unlucky driver out it. I was flabbergasted.

Then I shrugged and climbed into the auto.

''Where are we going today?''

''You say.''

''Ehm...''

To be honest I just wanted to go home. Although... My brother's loud and annoying friends were there, that's why I escaped the house for a walk.

I was worried about my brother. He had never been a sweet, innocent boy, but now he was friends with some Los Muertos wannabe's. I didn't like them, they got drunk every night - at our frickin' house! -, listened to loud gangsta rap stuff, made unkind remarks to me and were very disrespectful to my she was scared of them and my father went away a few years ago nobody kicked them out. I tried it myself once or twice, but they just laughed at me.

''Let's just go far, far away from here!''

The Agent shook his head.

''Not too far. Volk Shai-Gen far. Far dangerous.''

''Uhm... okay then. What's the farrest we can go without getting shot?''

''Chique island. Silent. Pretty trees. Only little dangerous. Maybe you gun.'' The Agent putted a Colby Master in my hands. ''For you.''

''Sweet'' I muttered. This would be pretty useful if another bastard was telling me I was fat.

The Agent started the vehicle and in a few seconds we we're over the 100 mph. I looked through the window and saw screaming and running citizens, some of them were lying on the pavement. Most of them had critical injuries and I bet some of them were dead.

''What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at my driver. ''You're worse than the Los Muertos!''

''Fastest way to get there'' the Agent answered simply.

''What the... Allright, allright, I guess arguing with you makes no sense at all.''

The Agent grinned.

''You right.''

After a few minutes we saw a sign that we left the southern island of the Los Muertos erea.

''We close. Want some choc?''

My dearest Agent showed me a sticky Milky Way that probably had been in his pocket for days.

''Eh... No, thanks, I'm not hungry at the moment.''

''Good. More for me.''

The Agent swallowed the dirty chocolate in one bite.

''Ew.''

A few minutes later the Agent stopped the car.

''We here.''

''Colo.''

That was pure sarcasm. There was nothing cool about this stupid island with it's hills and trees! I mean... No mall?

''You not like?''

''Well, uhm... I tell you this 'cause I'm your friend, you have no idea what fun is!''

Agey grinned.

''That you think!''

Without warning he putted me on his shoulder and jumped high in the air, at least a few metres. Butterflies got in my stomach, not that I was in love, getting launched in the air just gives you a great feeling.

When we landed I giggled: ''I'm sorry mate, you're The Master Of Fun. What are we going to do next?''

''Sum swimming?''

''I didn't pack any swimsuits.''

''Not necessary.''

Before I actually knew it the Agent pulled me over his shoulder - again - and ran almost as fast as the car he drove just a few minutes ago.

''So, tell aunty Eliza, why did you steal a vehicle anyway?'' I questioned while running.

''Stealing gives kick. Los Muertos ahead!''

''Oh my Gosh!''

He was right. A little group of gangsters blocked our way.

''They ain't gonna offer us a cuppa tea, do they?''

''They offer us fun.''

The Agent reached for his gun, focused, and shot. They were dead immediately.

''Pretty soft target, huh?''

''Indeed. That's why we here. No danger.''

I smiled. ''I heard some Gang Bosses operate here.''

''They do. No worry.''

''Kay.''

_Later. _

We were sitting by the water. We had been swimming the whole afternoon, with our clothes on, so we had to dry up a little before returning to town. It was really warm, but the golden sunbeams were turning red already, I didn't carry a watch but it looked like it was early evening.

''I think my mother is very anxious right now, Agent. She always wants me to return home before sundown.''

''My name not Agent. Is Clone 947. Call me Clone.''

''Allright, I will, but drive me home, please!''

''Later. Clone want show Eliza cool thing.''

''See, the thing is, I just don't have the time. Lots of homework ahead.''

''Don't lie. Summer. No school.''

''How did ya know that?''

''I show you all pretty in city!'' he said, without even the intention to reply my question.

His eyes were shining so brightly. I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not but I joined Clone.

''Where are we going first?''

That question was answered by a cheeky, childishly grin. ''Get in car. Time for supercool thingy.''

Fifteen minutes later I came to know what 'supercool thingy' actually was. And I must say, Clone didn't exaggerate!

'Supercool thingy' was a king sized open garage with a halfpipe for cars, explosives and lots of vehicles, from trucks to sport cars! My bro would've done a murder to be here! Well... I'm sure he already did do something like that, but still, he wasn't there and I was!

''Hallelujah! May I drive, may I drive, may I drive? May I drive too? Please?''

''Sure. First - look at pro!''

The Agent decided to make a great, hard jump in a massive, plumpy vehicle. I was like 'you're never gonna make that!' but somehow he did. It looked awesome. And then, suddenly, it was my turn!

''You try.''

''I fancy another vehicle, sweety, this one's to heavy for a girl without driver's licence...''

''Non sense! Clone no driver's licence either!''

That's how I ended up in an enormous tank and tried to manage a huge jump for the first time in my life. (Yes, after this adventure I've done it again!) Unfortunately I didn't succeed, but I never expected to. It was lot of fun, and I tried it again with easier and faster cars. After damaging seven of them, I finally made did an acceptable stunt.

After getting a little applause from my mentor I asked if he could bring me home now.

''No'' he answered ''more fun ahead!''

''But my mother...''

''Can wait!''

''No she...''

Clone winked at me and suddenly it felt like there wasn't any sorrow in the whole wide world, just fun, even if it were just tonight. I looked at the world outside and saw a stunning full moon and the night-world looked like one big adventure! I didn't even want to go home to watch TV with my mum or hang about in my room or texting with my lame friends! So why would I?

''Righty, I'm coming with you, Cloney-friend!''

We stepped into a fast and flashy car and drove away with full speed!

_Later._

''So this is what's it like to be in the middle of nowhere at night!''

I was so excited. We were still on the island, but some more inland, sitting on a hill, listening to the sounds of the night.

''I hear weird crackling sounds! And uh... Some... eh... Birds! I can actually hear them! They never sing in the city!''

''Sounds of nature at night. Relaxing.''

''Oh and...'' I thought I heard something else so I listened even more carefully. ''I hear bloodthirsty screams, squealing breaks and the kind of music my brother always likes to hear! Are they sounds of the nature at night too?''

''No. Sounds of Los Muertos.''

''Then we'll better go, right?''

''Indeed.''

I putted my hands around Clone's neck and holded on firmly. Clone jumped of the hill, which was thrilling, awesome and scary. I thought we would get some painful injuries, which we didn't! Eventhough Cloney's knees - and the sidewalk - cracked when we came down, nobody got hurt.

''Phfew, that was a crackdown!''

''Ha ha, yes...''

Suddenly a bright blue car with a yellow skull on it appeared from no where and accelerated towards us. It's headlights were even than brighter the color itself and I'm surprised Clone wasn't blinded by it, but he did more things that surprised me so it wasn't even THAT weird.

No, the more weird thing was... Clone just jumped OVER the frickin' car! Like, I mean... No gravity!

''Great reflexes! You should try to teach me some day...''

The gangsters got out of the car and started to shoot at us. Clone began to run like something mad and I commented: ''Yeah, yeah, we should leave, shouldn't we?''

The Los Muertos couldn't keep up by foot, but luckily for them their car wasn't total loss yet. I was sure the car would be faster than Cloney, even if he didn't have to carry my 130 pounds extra weight.

''We're doomed, aren't we?''

Clone looked at something I couldn't notice and I knew we weren't.

''Another highway. Below us.''

I looked at the right and I saw on the edge of the cliff was a low barrier.

Even before I completely realized what happened I was flying through the air. The sensation of falling, the stars, the bubbly feeling in my stomach, the speed, this was like the sweetest dream ever! I wanted to scream something like 'YEEEEEHOOOO' but when my troat was prepared to do that we landed already. I noticed the object we landed on... was moving!

''Huh? What the..?''

''Camion.'' Clone shrugged. ''I do always when need escape. Or rideshare.''

''So you don't have to pay for the taxi?''

''Never pay for taxi. Or pay bullets.''

''Wow, you're badass.'' I went silent for a minute, then I continued. ''Did you ever realize you're almost as ruthless as the gang members?''

''Yes'' Clone said like that was something very natural. Ah, well, too him it probably was. I doubted if he even had a will of his own, I heard he was created by some wicked Shai-Gen scientist. I could ask him...

No, his past was probably painful and this night was too amazing to screw up. By the way, I didn't want to upset my awesome but yet so agressive new friend...

''Hey, George Cloney, did you notice we're near the crowded island again?''

''Yes, my purpose. Can you stand on own feet? Clone businezz to atempt too.''

''Rigty.''

I slid from his back and I almost glidded. Then I heard some gun shots, breaking glass, a weird squeezing sound and the truck went sideways. My feet lost its grip and I felt backwards. This is the end, I told myself. 'Dead Girl Found On Pacific Highway' will be on the frontpage of the newspapers tomorrow morning. My mother will cry for hours, my brother will use even more drugs and my friends will miss my jokes. Just because I wanted to escape the misery for a while...

''Mind your step.''

Somebody grabbed my hand. The Agent!

''Cloney! Thank you so much! You just... saved my life!''

Right, that line was just out of a bad movie, but why bother. Dying on a highway is a really spectacular way to end, but it's just not my time yet!

''No big.''

A green sign had Clone's attention.

''Right, way to beach. Now we can get off car.''

Oh no, here we go.

About five minutes later we arrived on the beach. The moonlight, the sea, the stars, the rocks, the lovely sounds of the waves... That night I saw some beauty and peace I can't recall!

But Coney wouldn't been Cloney if he brought me here just to enjoy the serene atmosphere. No, he lead me to the rocks and said:

''Time for good climbing. Don't slip.''

And suddenly those beautiful rocks weren't that beautiful anymore.

''Yo, George, those rocks are big, pointed and slippery. Do you really think...''

Yes, Clone really thought it was a good idea since he was already on his way to the top.

Some short hours and many small wounds later we finally decided to sit down for a minute to watch the sunrise. I had never seen a sunrise before since I lived in the city and practically never woke up before noon.

''This is great. It reminds me of a fruitbowl!''

''Pretty'' Cloney mumbled temperate.

I just smiled. I felt so sorry for the Agent who couldn't see the real beauty in the world, or at least couldn't describe it.

Clone brought me back home that day, after we had lunch in the QuickBurger. He told me he had to fight crime before we could meet again. I was okay with that, the city being safe was the thing I hoped for already when I was five years old. It was my birthday back then, and I blew all the candles so I was able to do a wish.

Seven days after my lunch with Cloney the best news ever came along. Guerra - the last Los Muertos Gang Boss - was eliminated!

Some Los Meuertos Soldiers - including my brother - got really mad and decided to show the Agent what Lossies are made of. Cloney didn't give a shit and simply wiped them away with some grenades and bullets. My bro and some of his mates survived and still hope for revenge. They don't stand a single chance.

Anyhow, the day after that Clone showed up in the mall while I was shopping with some friends. He waved at me and enthiousiastically I runned towards him and gave him a big hug.

''Cloney!'' I shouted manic. ''You... you... you're... You're awesome.''

I believe I shed some tears 'cause of my hapiness.

''C'mon'' he whispered. ''Let's finished what we started!''

I quickly said goodbye to my friends and jumped into the enormous Agency car Clone was driving in.

''First: We go to Sport Centre!''

''Hmkay.''

''We play basketball.''

Clone parked his car on the sidewalk and some unsuspecting passer-by's got hurt. Those who were still standing screamed terrified and ran away as fast as they could.

''Sissies!'' The Agent called them. ''Only few bruises!''

I did doubt those who were still laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around their head were still alive or able to walk ever again but I didn't want to upset my best friend. Though, we should get away before the Peacekeepers who were still patrolling arrived.

''Hey, is that a pool?'' I asked leaning over the fence.

''Oh, yes! Great pool! Even more fun pool with diving thingy inside!''

Hm.

''It's a bit high, I suppose. Besides, I didn't pack any swimsuits. Ha ha, I always forget them on our dates.''

Clone 947 and me were standing on a kinda high rock with a diving board. I saw the not too deep pool at least seven metres below me.

''This high? This is... two metres, or so. Besides, no need for swimsuits. Remember island?''

''Allright'' I sighed. ''But you go first!''

''No problem.''

Like a carefree dog Clone took a run up and just... well... jumped!

I quickly ran to the edge to see how Clone was doing. He was doing just fine though... He was not in the pool I expected him to be!

Behind the nearest pool seen from the diving board, there was a second pool, where the Agent was splashing around with a rubber ducky. I wonder where he found that one.

''Okay Agey, I'm coming down!'' I told him, hoping my voice didn't tremble too much.

I took of my shoes... Walked closer and closer to the diving board... Jumped on it a few times... I tried not to look down but I did, unfortunately... It was way too high so I closed my eyes... I said a little prayer and...

''Freedom!'' I shouted. "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the... Ouch!''

From that hight, water's pretty hard.

Yes, I remember that summer, I had the time of my life. Clone catched me up about... every day and we had ice cream, played games on the beach - not in a dirty way! -, sat in the ferris wheel by night, playbacked our favourite songs and filmed it - they must be still on YouTube somewhere! -, watched fireworks and played football with the citizens... They were the ball. Oh, and the most awesome thing ever, he took me all up to the Agency Tower! What a view, what a view. And what a thrilling jump!

Of course you had those days when Clone didn't come around, but those didn't matter. I had enough chores and I was still working on an extra task for school. Besides. all of my friends complained they didn't see me very often.

But there was this night... It was Friday, the last weekend of the vacation and I hadn't heard of Clone since Monday. I was writing something about French history blah blah when there flew a brick through my window.

I quickly closed my eyes, covered my face with a book and hurried to the framework.

A gloved hand appeared, a hand I knew all to well.

''Cloney! Someone is trying to get Eliza's attention!''

''Hey Liza.''

Clone showed his African-American face which had a few similarities to mine, and I smiled. I knew Clone was created with the DNA from lots of different people. What if one of those people was my uncle or my...

Something cracked. Clone was sitting on the fragile windowsill. His eyes looked slightly different from normal...

''What's the matter bro?'' I wondered out loud.

The Agent closed his eyes and nodded his head. He seemed deeply lost in his thoughts. Finally he spoke: ''I gotta leave you.''

I didn't know what to answer so the silence dragged on a few minutes. Then, he continued.

''You heard about Romanova?''

''Yeah'' I said slightly not-caring. She was the Volk's problem, not mine.

''Well, Romanova dead. She and few other Volk baddies I don't remember name. I have boss. He talks to me through headset. I put headset of when with you. He not likely. He sais: 'Agent, you created for protect people. Not for playing in big Los Muertos playground. You go kill more gang leaders or you will be dead meat. We replace you.'''

I choked. I knew excactly what was comming next.

''So. That's why I decided... I have to leave. Secretly. Me not likely dead meat!''

I gave my friend a big, warm hug.

''It's allright'' I whispered. ''I will miss you, but we had an amazing time together. My grandma always told me good memories last forever and bring you joy in the sad times. Well, thanks to you I have enough good memories to help me through a whole world war!''

Salt teardrops on my cheek, which weren't mine. Did Clone really care that much... Or was there something else going on?

I took my hands of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

''Clone'' I said strict, like a teacher or parent would do ''tell me excactly what's going on. Now.''

And that's an order, I wanted to add, but didn't.

''Right'' Clone sobbed. ''Okay. All about... All about...''

I saw he wanted to cry again so I slapped him quickly in his face.

''There's no time for that'' I explained. ''Tell. Me. Now.''

Clone looked indignant and mumbled something. It sounded like...

''Rabotkinov. Romanova.''

''What about them?''

I became more and more impatient, something big was going on and I wanted to know what.

''Did they threaten you? Do you work for them? Did you... Oh...''

One thing I liked about Clone was that his face was an open book. You could tell what he was thinking with one single glance. If he was thinking at all.

''You... You fell in love with them, didn't you?'' I asked, kinda shocked. ''Both?''

''Both.''

''But... I heard they're both dead! Even better: You both KILLED them! You...''

''No. One of them is still allive... '' Clone touched his chest. ''Botki.''

''Rabotkinov?'' I questioned.

''Yes.''

I knew excactly who Rabotkinov was. He was a cruel man who tortured children, raped women and killed anyone harmless.

''How the hell did you fall in love with him? Are you retarded?'' I asked sharply. ''Or did he give you money? What the...''

''Listen.''

Clone interrupted me, not in an angry way, rather binding and patient. Something important was coming.

''Me and Rabotkinov met. Tonight. But lights. And voices. Gangsters. I, I was afraid. Rabotkinov left. I let him alive. For own life. We'd be dead both if people knew about us. But now...'' Clone's voice start trembling. ''Now Rabotkinov gone. Forever...''

He fell silent. 'Cause I didn't hear his voice anymore, I began to listen to my own thoughts, which were questioning many things. Those questions stayed unanswered.

''Eliza, I have to go'' Agey told me. ''Me not safe anymore...''

''Okay Clone, I understand'' I reassured him, against my will. I wasn't okay with that at all. I didn't understand it either: Why did he fell in love with that bunch of meat and that sinister cannibal? How could you ever love both genders? Why didn't he just excecute Rabotkinov, like he had done with Romanova, wasn't that his duty?

Why did my best friend have to leave me?

''You'll be allright, Liza'' Clone promised me. ''I have present for you. A guy gave me Bible. Can't read, but you can.''

Clone handed me a small, blue booklet. It was the New Testament.

''People told me this thingy gives hope. It's about angels that surround and guard you... and Jesus-guy... and God... and justice... and... thingies. And...''

''But I don't want angels to guard and surround me. I want Agents to do that.''

Clone smiled. He looked at me like I was family, for the first time since we met. I realized that's what we both wanted since the beginning, we wanted to become siblings. Yeah, never gonna happen. But one thing...

''Ah, well. You are my Agent, Clone. No matter where you go, you'll always be there. You'll aways be in my heart!''

We hugged, again.

''Cheesy.''

''One more thing.''

Clone was in a real serious mood.

''Don't go search me. I'm going to move, far far away. Neighbourhood in city in little land in Europe. I want to have own life now. Safe job. Forget Rabotkinov and Romanova. Finally...''

He was looking for the right word.

''Finally live in peace.''

That's what he said. I convinced him I wouldn't ever look for him again, not even on the internet. I promised him I'd never tell anyone about his love affairs.

And I swore I would become a Peacekeeper when older, I would take care of the city like it was my personal frontyard, I would make feel the people safe in times of danger.

Then, we shook hands, gave each other a brief kiss, said goodbye for the very last time, and Clone jumped out of the window.

I watched my friend pogo-ing on rooftops, illuminated by the streetlights and billboards. Of course, at some point he went out of sight, so I closed the curtains and broke down on my bed. I cried 'til I felt asleep, I forgot to brush my teeth or even remove the glass. I had a hard time.

Now, 6 years later and I still kept all my promises to Cloney. Obviously, that's what friendship's all about, trust. I'm a loyal person, specially to the ones I love most. Ha, pretty damn sure Clone's one of them!

Sometimes it's hard. I mean, I find myself on Facebook, wondering if Clone has a personal page, guessing what he calls himself now.

But I DO have discipline! I never search those names that I have in mind! I never Google Sundae, Reginald or Gregory. I never look up old newspaper articles about the Agent. I don't even watch the funny clips we made, if YouTube didn't remove them already.

I am positive and have great hope for the future. I still read the Bible and I think religion is a wonderful thing. I need it when I feel low. It gives you hope and makes you feel warm inside. I hope everyone discovers God at one point in his or her life. Or Allah, Buddha, anyone!

It's up to you.


	5. The Agent Tells His Story

Chapter 4: Clone 947

''Look Clara, that's one big man!''

Teenage girls giggling and pointing at me.

''Tash, he's standing on a platform or so. Nobody's that tall.''

The girls move along. About a minute later I hear their voices again. Behind me.

''Not! He is SO not standing on a platform!''

Giggling again. Then, full admiration:

''Well I think it's kinda cool. Bet he's a real good guard. I would like to ask him his autograph but... you know.''

''Clara? Natasha?''

Voice of middle aged woman.

''We're coming, mom!'' shouts the girl known as Clara.

They hurry towards the voice. I'm alone again.

I'm Clone 947. You probably heard about me. Or read in the local newspaper. I'm the guy who salvated Pacific City. I'm the guy who eliminated gangs. I'm the guy who's feared and adored. I've been through a war and triumphed.

Well... I triumphed in the eyes of Agency. Personally I feel like I've lost everything.

The first thing I lost was sweet girl. Her name was Olga.

I close my eyes. The past appears.

_* flashback *_

I was young Agent. Agency people taught me how to use gun, drive and climb buildings. We also did other things, like eating pudding in huge canteen and playing tennis on fields near Agency Tower.

Agency, Agency, Agency, everything was Agency! Blue clothes everywhere, Peacekeepers... everywhere... Agency-Logo... everywhere.

I didn't mind. I thought Agency was fun. Maybe I even thought Agency was love. To be honest with ya, I didn't even know world 'outside' was any different from Agency island!

But young Peacekeeper, Marcelino, best friend, told me about world outside. There were big wheelies called ferris wheels, cars in different crazy colours - like red! -, people with other careers than cops - example: hot dog vendors! - and there were places they called 'stores'.

That world made me really curious and I was dieing to see it. So one night I just sneaked out of my room, climbed out of window and swam big water between Agency Island and... Well, world outside!

After swimming what seemed hours, I finally reached the mainland. I saw people not wearing blue uniforms. I was about to tell them wearing red and grey was against dress code when girl came over. She pulled me into narrow alley.

''Sssh! Don't let them see you!'' she said with accent I couldn't identify. Nobody in Agency talked like that.

''Who you?'' I asked.

''I'm Olga'' girl replied.

Weird name.

I only knew one thing: Girl strange. I should keep eye on her. Besides, that wouldn't be any bad, girl was eye-candy with black hair and atletic physique.

She wore old, worn-out clothes, but didn't have any negative effect on her beauty.

She smiled. I liked her smile.

''I'll get you away from here'' she promised me.

''Fine. You show me world outside?''

She raised eyebrow.

''What are you talking about, man?''

That night Olga and I talked. A whole lot. She was from Russia, eighteen years old and here to make money. She had few friends, called Sergei and Natalya but she still felt loneley. She was involved with gang, called Volk, which meant Wolf in Russian and she scared to dead of guy called Boris 'Baron' Bragov.

I don't know why she trusted me, but we started to see each other regularly. More and more often with the years.

She told me anything on her mind. I listened. I started to feel something warm I never felt before.

But it changed. Olga changed too. She become more and more muscular. Which I didn't mind, but she started to wear whorish and deterrend clothes. Her face became harder and less lucky, every time I saw her. She changed hairstyle. She didn't share secrets with me anymore.

Heard rumours she used drugs. I decided to give up on her. Besides, mentor needed me.

Gerard Martins, who called himself 'the Voice of the Agency' told me I had mission. Gangs became more powerful, it was time to show off my skills. Finally.

First target was Hispanic drugs-gang, called Los Muertos. Wasn't very hard job but as satisfying as playing good match of ping-pong. Cleaning up streets, drive in cars that didn't belong to me... Heaven.

Very best thing was exploring city. I had to climb on very high buildings to hunt green and shiny Aligity Orbs. I loved it. I could watch what was going on behind windows and climbing was a nice challenge. When I arrived on rooftops I had excellent view over city. If I was lucky some gangs to slaughter.

Wanted to share luck with Marcelino or Olga, but Marcelino was busy and I just heard shocking news Olga had been turned out into fearsome murder-machine. That news confused and hurt me but I didn't have time to cry. Well, I suppose I couldn't have done that anyway. I putted my emotions away since I focused attention on Los Muertos.

I decided to find new friend. Wasn't hard. I saw girl getting approached by Los Muertos guy. She cried. I knew man was about to do something terrible.

So I shot him dead. No biggie. Girl was still itching but she happy. That's how our friendship began.

Her name was Eliza. She was 15 years old. She pretty, clever and funny. She little sister I always wished for.

That first day showed her Northen La Mugre Island. She liked garage a lot. It was so adorable to see her breaking down the most new, flashy cars!

After that day I told her I had to clean up whole district, so we had one big playground when I was finished. Told her goodbye, temporary.

When eliminated Los Muertos we did more cool stuff. Like playing matches of basketball, swimming, climbing, watching fireworks, making funny vids, eating candy 'til we felt sick... We even fought crime together once or twice!

But even good things come to an end. Gerard told me not waste time with teenager. I had to kill gangsters. Blah blah blah. Knew I had to obey him.

I went to Volk area and left Eliza behind. Promised myself I would contact her again when Pacific City all safe.

Suddenly something dreadful happened.

I was driving along highway, was fun 'til Volkies started to aim weapon at me and launched grenades. It was only little annoying. Nothing harmful. Gerard told me the Agency had new information for me. I heard him speaking through headset and saw slideshow through HUD.

The little movie was about Olga 'Meat' Romanova. She was Volk's supplier of explosives. Her hide-out was cave. Didn't surprise me. Olga loved caves. She even printed it on T-shirt once.

A little army of well trained and well armed men guarded her. Also rockets and other big explosives. I decided to drive back to main Volk square to wait for night. It's lot easier being unseen in dark.

I spend afternoon there, enjoying nice weather and fighting crime. I even fed some pigeons.

But when sky coloured red I knew it was time to go. First went to Agency Supply Point to reload my ammo. Then just got in old looking car. I found highway pretty quickly. Before I knew it I was actually on my way to slaughter first love.

Yes, I remember that night. It was about nine o'clock in the evening, sun had gone down recently and I was feeling sick. I had colic and felt nervous for some reason.

I reached the entrance of hide-out way too soon. There was nice welcoming committee. Totally Olga's style. Like Gerard told me they were well trained. They were in possesion of latest machine guns and rocket launchers.

Hell, those would've been useful! I had to be satisfied with rusty Colby Masters!

Luckily, I was 4-star rated firearms. I knew how to manage my shabby gear. In no-time I killed first wave of soldiers with well performed head shots.

Unfortunately there was second wave. Olga was certainly best-for-last-type. I sighed, reloaded gun, looked around nonchalant, prepared myself to...

BOOM!

Unespected explosion blew me of my feet. I recovered as quickly as I could. Gerard shouted something like: ''Find cover!''. But I didn't.

Instead, I ran reckless through battlefield, blinded by distress. Kinda like chicken in abatoir.

I heard explosions and angry Russian voices. Motivated me to run faster. Think almost reached speed of light.

After few minutes reduced speed, hid behind rock and got my thoughts together. I knew a few things: 1. Had to find decent weapongear. 2. Had to stay here 'til health bar was fully re-loaded. 3. Had to find shortcut.

No gangster, not even kingpin, could ever manage to monitor every single entrance of their shelter. There was always less guarded area, place human cops couldn't pass anyway. Little did they know about super-natural bionic powers.

Like mine.

''Der'mo, my poteryali yego!''

''Run, Agent, run!''

No doubt.

I jumped up. I analyzed area quickly. One piece of scenery got my attention. The rocks! Didn't Romanova hide in cave?

Had to climb careful. Didn't want to make noise. It was hard to find the inlet to Olga's place. First I thought I found it, but it was just a secret storage of weapons. Beautiful, destructive weapons that would put smile on anyone's face...

I switched non-effective Colby Master for cool Warson HE 99 Hothead and heard voice. Olga's voice. I didn't know where it came from until I put my ear on thick wall... There was another cave on the west. Probably right place for me to go! Time to kill fat bitch!

When finally reached hideout I didn't want to kill her anymore. Behind all those earned pounds and weird clothes there was still girl I once loved... She had same eyes... Eyes don't change. Though, expression in them does. Now Olga looked even more unhappy than before.

Of course my thoughts weren't that deep back then. It was all blur. My life was one big piece of vagueness, but now I've got myself together and now I can finally tell what I felt or should have felt earlier in my life.

Lost in my confusing thoughts, with goofy smile on my face I stumbled into hideout.

I saw Olga, handling her soldiers. She looked up. Her face showed several emotions. Anger, fierce, fear and marvel.

''Cloney?''

She shook her head. Fear and marvel dissapeared. She stormed away - right past me! - and shouted: ''You'll never get me allive, son of a whore!''

It didn't insult me half as much as it was intent to. I shrugged and followed her. I expected the wanna-gangsta's to go along with us. But they didn't.

Olga was pretty fast for someone obese. Of course her speed was nothing compared to mine, but I think none-bionic athlethes couldn't keep her up!

She finally stood still, in open space, near some dune.

''Here we are again, Cloney...''

I don't remember any more of the conversation, except for: ''I love you.''

We both said it. We both felt it. And we both didn't say it ever before. It's small consolation for me we both said it before she died. Before had to KILL her. We both agreed it was best if we had fair fight. One of us would survive. Other could live happy ever after.

But the fight wasn't fair. I'm not human. Of course Olga wasn't able to defend herself against me! I think she knew it, but didn't care much. If she was one that killed me, another Agent would replace me to excecute her anyway.

Killing was something I did every day, usually it didn't mean anything. This was different. It was horrible, disgusting, heart breaking to see my once loved Olga lying on the ground with unrecognizable face. It teared me apart.

Of course there wasn't time for whining. They - ie the gangsters - were comming closer.

Yes. I remember that night. I shot some bastards in guts. Fought my way through army. When I finally reached my car I drove to La Mugre Beach. I always found peace there. Especially near sunset. I remember watching one with Eliza. She said it looked like fruitbowl. A pity I was so simple minded back then. I suppose that if I saw real fruitbowl I would've smashed it against perfectly white wall and would laugh like little baby that sees nose for first time.

I tried to have some sleep on the beach. I hadn't slept for 5 days. But nightmares kept me awake. Fuck, I dreamed I saw Romanova's father! It's remarkable how much those have in common!

When I finally - finally! - woke up decided to go back to crime scene. I had to say goodbye properly.

Little did I know that decision would lead me into another tragedy...

I was on Romanova's terrain. I had been looking for her body. Found nothing, except for restands of clothing and locks of black hair. They could've been from anyone.

I cried with red piece of clothing in my hands when somebody aimed gun at me. I turned around and saw guy I had seen before. I had broken in on his terrain just a few days ago. Viktor 'Curse' Rabotkinov.

Guy walked over to me. Slowly. Gun focused on my face. I know I should've reached for own weapons immediatly. But I was sad enough to commit suidice. Getting shot by some gangster was less work for me.

Guy dropped the gun. Pretty unexpected. There was something weird in facial expression.

''Hey. My name is Viktor.''

He talked to me.

''I'm Clone 947.''

''The Agent?''

''Yes.''

That's how we met. He told me that I was handsome. It was strange, 'cause he didn't seem like a gay guy to me. Besides, he had raped dozens of Russian girls. I didn't know I was gay myself either. Now I realize I'm completely hetrosexual. Viktor was just first person who showed me love after Romanova. Love was only thing I was thirsty for. Love and kills.

I arranged date with him, and that's how we met.

That night, we had great time on beach. We had lots of fysical contact and weather was just perfect. But that not only thing. Rabotkinov told me things about Olga I didn't even know.

''Olga. I remember her. A really nice woman. We had much in common. We both had problems with the English language and we had the same morbid sense of humour. She invited me on her terrain once or twice, but we never were that close. Still a shame that's she's gone... That YOU killed her.''

Rabotkinov didn't sound reproachfully. He understood everything about it. Killing for business. He didn't seem interested in Romanova's death at all. Few minutes later I found myself in silly conversation about cars and music.

Oh, and I'll never forget that kiss goodbye. The look in his eyes... Man, poor Viktor. He in love with me though couldn't stand fact he gay. Or that he dated the enemy.

Nevertheless he stroked me loving and told me we would meet again. Soon.

Soon meant 3 days later. We met at deserted harbor. Gang Boss used to operate there. But that was the past.

Fortunate there was riot somewhere in town. There were no Peacekeepers. I told them to go there. I also destroyed my headset to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed by Gerard.

''I help soon possible'' I told cops. The fools trusted me and hurried to location.

I was bit early so had to wait for Rabotkinov. Was scary. All alone in harbor. Haunted by whispering Russian voices. I told myself it was all imagination but still can't be sure it was.

''Hey'' someone said gently. That wasn't ghost...

''Botki!''

''Clone.''

I gave him big hug. Nothing romantic. Rather matey.

He giggled. It was endearing.

''Let's... you know... imyeyushchih polovye kontakty.''

''What you..?''

''Sex.''

''Oh...''

I was willing.

''Ah... that was lovely'' Viktor groaned when we finished.

''Glad you like. This last time.''

''Hm?'' my lover mumbled while picked up his pants.

''We gone too far.''

He sighed.

''I know. It was never my intention too...''

I don't remember much about sad last interlocution. I think I forgot on purpose. Just like biggest part of the murder Romanova.

But I DO remember arragement we made: I let Rabotkinov escape, he wouldn't ever go back to Pacific City again and we both have a life of our own. I'm sure I'll never forget him and though I wonder what happened to him every day, I'm glad I didn't kill him. If you kill someone you love very much, you also kill piece of yourself. I didn't want to do that again.

Unfortunately we didn't have time for romantic farewell. Gangsters interrupted us.

Los Muertos, God's sake! Thought I killed all of them. Apparently not.

Rabotkinov escaped swiftly. Nearly invisible. Don't think anyone saw or reconized him. I screamed frustrated and concentrated me on gangsters. It were just three of them and I was in very bad mood. The job was quickly done.

Something salt on my lips. First I thought it was blood. Then I realized it was teardrop.

''No time fo crying'' I said to my self. ''Only one person... Eliza.''

I found thugs' car and drove hastily to La Mugre. Radio was playing 'Big Girls Don't Cry'.

I knew where Eliza lived. I had stayed there once for cuppa tea. We also watched movie together. In one of the scenes was showing boy throwing pebble at the window of friend to get attention.

Eliza lived at third floor. She was awake according to yellow light behind the curtains.

Given the lack of pebbles I decided to use brick. Hm, no problem. That way I was sure she would hear me first time.

I threw brick and heard crystalline sound. Breaking glass.

''Cloney!''

''Hey Liza.''

I knew I looked sad. Nevertheless I tried to hide it with ultra fake smile.

''What's the matter, bro?''

Of course smile like that can't camouflage grief inside.

I told her I had to leave her because boss wanted me do my job. Not waste time with her. I said it with most credible voice . Eliza knew that wasn't complete truth. She was my best friend after all.

So. Didn't want to, but told everything. Not too detailed of course. Just enough for her to understand situation.

She seemed surprised, disgusted, sad, hurt... Pretty much how I felt. We hugged. I wanted to give her anything that reminded her of me (in positive way) but couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly I reminded little book some guy gave me. He said it was called 'Bible' and. He gave them away occasionaly. He wanted everyone to be blessed with God's love.

She seemed to like booklet. She blustered something about Agents and angels. She said she would become Peacekeeper when she grew up. Wonder if she did. I think it's rubbish job, but most people who do it are really sweet and positive. Or in serious need of money.

We also promised we wouldn't interfere with each other. Sometimes I wish Liza would break that promise. Miss her more than ever. I moved to another country. Language is hard. Room is small. Neighbourhood is poor. Don't know people.

Poor I don't remember her last name anymore. I remember funny vids we posted on Youtube but no way. I'm never going to find them.

Eliza, Botki and Romanova. Marcelino and Gerard. I lost everyone I care about.

Loudly talking boys step into store. I have to get rid of them before boss would notice. Always bosses watching me. Gerard, Gang Bosses, HEMA-boss.

Oh man, they're messing with the nailpolish!

Menacingly I walk towards them.

''Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?''


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello!

First of all: Thank you very much for reading my story! I think it's my best so far! I'm proud of it and I doubt if I could've written it any better.

I'm pretty sure some words are spelled wrong and the grammar's slacking here and there. I'm not a native speaker of English, I try the best I can and I've improved very much since my first FanFiction! Haha, I remember that fic, I used the word 'embraced' instead of 'embarressed', multiple times! Well, thát was embarrassing!

I think it's time for the copyright: **I don't own Crackdown or it's characters. **Though Chris and Eliza are mine, I don't care that much about them and I don't think people would like to 'steal' them anyway!

I came to the idea for this story while playing Crackdown with one of my friends. We were messing around with Rabotkinov (we picked up his body as soon as we eliminated him) but poorly we lost him in the harbor - that's the part where he escapes in the story.

Later, we went to Romanova, who's also involved in Pacific Love.

We decided to call the Agent Clone 947 (or 'Cloontje') and when we were bored at school we wrote a novel about him and the other narrators of this piece.

The 'novel' is nothing serious, little chapters with the length of ca. one page written in a sloppy handwriting with a funny drawing next to them. I consider them as a sort of first draft of the story and I was very excited working it out!

The Eliza chapter is way longer than planned, but I guess it doesn't matter. It's rather exceptional 'cause before I really started out I had not much inspiration for Liz. Well, I hope the readers don't mind.

If you're upset that I didn't really mention the Shai-Gen, don't worry, more Crackdown FanFiction is on it's way! It will contain two very interesting Gang Bosses... I'm looking forward to it, how about you?

Lots of Love

Tiigerliily


End file.
